Emergency evacuation guidance systems for quickly informing and guiding users to safe evacuation sites close to the location of the user when an earthquake occurs are known from the literature (see, for example, JP-A-2010-224723). This system uses a cell phone as a user terminal, and acquires earthquake reports from a public information broadcasting organization through a cell phone tower or other base station. Based on epicenter and magnitude information, the system also provides evacuation site guidance directing users to safe evacuation sites within the service area of the base station. PTL 1 describes the base station using the GPS system to acquire the absolute coordinates of the base station as latitude and longitude information.